Hidden feelings for a Harlequin
by lylequinn15
Summary: Harley is hurt once again by her Mr. J and Riddler has finally had enough. He'll do whatever it takes to bring the clown to his knees and beg for his life. Will Riddler be merciful?
1. Chapter 1

It was the usual night in Gotham, I was putting up traps and riddles for the great _detective_ to find. I had just finished nailing a small question mark on top of the G.C.P.D. office when I heard a faint laughter from below. It wasn't hard to notice it was the clown's, I took a quick glance and saw the infamous joker and his bubbly accomplice Miss Quinn. She was rather stunning tonight, her eyes were as blue as a bluebird's feathers. Her smile, so warm and inviting ,unlike _his._He is nothing but an asshole, who treats her like dirt. His grin is a portal into chaos nothing less than a true psychopath's. He treats her like a slave, she does so much for him and yet he is still unsatisfied. I would treat her like the queen she truly is, obeying her every wish, but that day will never come. I was taken out my trance by an unforgiving shriek of despair.

"I'm s-sorry puddin', I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Is this some sort of sick joke to you Harley girl, you failed again! I give so much to you and you give _this_ in return, this miniscule amount of loot."

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the inevitable, a loud SMACK and then the car screeching away on the road. I slowly on my eyes hoping for the best, but of course with joker there is only the worst. She laid there not moving, blood streaming from her mouth. I wanted to go to her, but there was something holding me back. No, Ivy will find her soon and can maybe talk some sense into her, but Ivy and I both knew she would never leave Joker, she would never betray him. There had to be something I could do, something I could help with. I made my way from the roof to the bank across the street, where she was hurt. She had a huge red mark across her face and bruises all over her arms. I knew Ivy wouldn't find her until it was too late to help. I picked her up and carried her in my arms, she was so light and fragile I was afraid she would be injured badly. I had to get her to someplace safe.

…

I woke up with the worst headache ever and my back was so soar. Damn Mr. J why do you have to do this to me? I can't help it if batsy shows up uninvited to the party. I finally took notice of my surroundings, I was in a small bedroom with a television a closet and the king sized bed I was laying in. Did puddin' bring me somewhere? I heard a male voice humming from outside the room. I got out of the sea of sheets and started walking towards the door leading out to the hallway. I yawned and started to rub my eyes to make out the figure.

"Eddie?" I was stunned, of all people to help me out with the mess I'm in…

"Oh, good morning Miss Quinn, I hope you slept well."

"Uh yeah fine"

I was so confused he sounded so regal and looked really cute today. Woah woah woah Harley calm done you just need to thank him and leave that's it, nothing else!

"I'm making an omelet would you like to have some you need to get your strength up."

I nodded I betrayed myself but I couldn't help it I was really hungry and he was just too damn cute. I sat down and looked at my torn and ragged costume. He noticed my disappointment

"I picked up your back that was next to you when I found you I believe there are some extra clothes in there?"

I smiled realized there was "Oh yeah! Thanks Ed I'm such a scatterbrain"

I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed the duffel bag beside the bed. I quickly undressed and got into a white button-up shirt with some blue jean shorts. I walked back to the kitchen noticed a cup of coffee and a delicious looking omelet. I smiled

"Wow Eddie where did ya learn how to cook like this?"

I had to know his secret, I was terrible at cooking. "My mother taught me when I was young when I wasn't making trouble. We both laughed and dug into the food in front of us. That morning was really peaceful. I look back on those times whenever I get lonely. I get frustrated about how naïve I was about the scary things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I must apologize for my absence. I don't have much of an excuse, just that my life is hectic and I had to deal with many things and sadly this wasn't my number one priority! Although it has come to my attention people actually liked my first chapter so I decided to write a second. Please rate and review!

After breakfast, Eddie washed the dishes and handed me a bottle of small white capsules.

"They are for the pain." He gestured toward the bump on my head.

I smiled, trying to avoid conversation about my little 'mishap' with Joker.

"Thanks Ed, you're a real sweetie."

I kissed him softly on his cheek with gratitude then walked cheerfully back to the bedroom. I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed my costume into it. I didn't know how to leave the apartment. Should I just leave and say goodbye or should I stay awhile. I decided on staying for another night just to let J cool off. Sometimes we need to be apart, even I hate to be away from him it was for the best for right now anyways. I grabbed the brush out of my bag and started combing out the tangles from my hair. I turned on the television to GCN.

"Breaking News; the Batman has just been sighted escorting the infamous Joker to Arkham Asylum, our reporters have claimed to have witnessed…"

My heart sank. _No! Oh god why? HE CAN'T GO BACK NOW NOT WITHOUT ME! HE ONLY GOT OUT A MONTH AGO!_ I started to panic and began talking to myself.

"I have to make a plan, I have to get him out, I should call Ivy to round everyone up, oh poor Mistah J, he must be so angry with me!"

Little did I know that I was shouting. Eddie came in asking what was wrong

"Miss Quinn what's going on? Please, let me help?"

I started to hyperventilate, I may be a bit over dramatic but this was all my fault, all my fault , all my fault.

…

I didn't know how to comfort her. After her panic attack she started to cry, I was confused. I didn't know if I should have left her alone, because now she won't speak to me, she's just lying down in the room, motionless, staring off into space. I wish there was some way to help. I decided to call Ivy, she knows Harley best.

"Yes is this Pamela, oh uh hello, it's Edward Nigma."

I stuttered nervously. I wasn't sure how I should approach the situation. I didn't know Miss Isley that well but from what I had heard she wasn't the friendly type.

"…What do you want, Riddler?" She sounded aggravated.

I went straight to the point so as not to waste her time and frustrate her even more.

"It's Miss Quinn, she seems in shock from what I can examine, Joker was recently put into Arkham and she's a bit well…overwhelmed. I don't know what to do to cheer her up. Any ideas?"

There was a long pause, she finally responded with "Wait…why is Harls with you?"

"Oh um well Joker got uh _upset_ with her (as usual) and I took it upon myself to assist her by bringing her back to my home."

She found out this morning he was taken into custody by Batman and she started to panic." There was another pause, then I heard…_laughter?_

"Boy, you are really stupid, aren't you? If Joker found out Harley spent the night at your place, you'd have a bullet in your head. Y'know how jealous that guy gets and how possessive he is with that girl?"

I got embarrassed and my cheeks were flushed with red. I began to stutter once more attempting to defend myself

"N-no I-I had no intention of- I would never ever-I swear- I just wanted t-to um um help- I uh…"

She cut me off with "Calm down, you dork. I was just fucking with you. Look Harley is real dramatic. She gets like this every time she is away from her 'puddin'" she said the last word in a mocking tone of disgust.

"She'll calm down by the end of the day. Trust me I have to deal with this all the time. Just leave her be and she will come to you."

I sighed with relief as I realized this state of hers would only be temporary and she'd be back to her perky self by the end of the day.

"Thank you, Miss Isley for your assistance. I appreciate it." I said gratefully.

"Call me Ivy and don't act so proper, you're started to sound like Crane. Ugh." I thanked her once again and hung up the phone.

…

This news was devastating. I can't without him for so long again. I sighed and embraced the soft pillow, pretending it was J. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I pulled myself together, wiped my eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Hello Miss- uh Harley I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know you handled the news pretty hardly."

"Uh yeah sorry I just get worked up when Mistah J gets caught by Bats."

"It's quite alright, I'm sure if I was in the same predicament I would've acted the same way."

Eddie sure talked regally.

"Boy, Ed, ya gotta stop with that vocabulary of yours it's getting me all confused."

I laughed to break the awkward tension.

"You're starting to sound like Professor Crane, blugh!"

He was the one to laugh this time

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

I smiled, shrugged and yawned. Eddie looked at the small analog clock on the wall. It read; 2:46 A.M.

"Well, I'm sure your tired as am I. I'll let you get some rest."

He smiled and stood up from the bed and started to walk out into the hallway. "Goodnight Eddie."

I called out in a cheery yet sleepy tone.

"Sweet dreams, Harley."

He whispered. He closed my door and walked away. I smiled and drifted to sleep.


End file.
